


Demonstration

by elfiepike



Series: Memes and Misc. [6]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the <a href="http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/1136820.html">self-remix meme</a>: "going, going" with minako/makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going, Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138188) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike). 



When Mamoru left for the states, he left Usagi in such a state: starry-eyed with love and close to tears.

Minako managed to get some beer, much to Artemis' chagrin, and Makoto baked a cake, because every situation can use a cake. They took Usagi to Makoto's apartment and sat her down and fed her beer and cake until she was bawling and sleepy--until they _all_ were bawling and sleepy.

Makoto finally, tipsily, brought Usagi to her bed to nap. "Here, Usagi-chan, here, go to sleep. It's all right."

"He kissed me," Usagi said, her eyes still wet.

"Hasn't he kissed you before?" Makoto asked.

"He hasn't kissed me like _that_ ," Usagi said, scrunching up her face again with with sleepy tears.

Makoto shushed her and petted her until she fell asleep, and Luna and Artemis both came in and curled up on the bed. "Mako-chan," Luna said, her voice laced full of disapproval, "Shouldn't at least one of you be sober?"

"Sorry, Luna," Makoto said, stumbling a bit on her way out the door. "Watch over her for us, okay? Ami-chan and Rei-chan are both still steady!"

Minako had turned on the television in the living room, but seemed to be paying more attention to her thoughts than the programming. When Makoto sat heavily down next to her, Minako said, "She'll be fiiiiiine," and leaned her head on Makoto's shoulder. "I mean, it's not like he's going to be gone forever!"

"Right, right," Makoto said, and then touched her fingertips to her lips in thought.

They still had a little bit of frosting on them--chocolate.

"What, what are you thinking about?" Minako asked, louder than necessary, her eyes huge when Makoto looked down at her.

"Usagi-chan, she said Mamoru-san... she said Mamoru kissed her in a way she'd never been kissed before. But. How many ways are there to kiss?"

"Oh Mako-chan," Minako said, her voice knowing and a only a little slurred, "there are so many ways to kiss. Like, the way friends can kiss--or family!" She pushed herself up on her arm, kissing Makoto firmly on the lips, but closed-mouthed and dry, more like saying hello than anything else.

"Or you can kiss like you're saying more than just friendly." This time Minako's lips were--softer, somehow, softer and warmer.

"Or you can kiss like, like the person you're kissing is the only person you're thinking of," and Minako's lips were open, her arms around Makoto's shoulders, bringing her mouth back a bit and then suddenly upon Makoto again.

Makoto could feel the full force of her attention and it was all she could do to keep up. Her hands grasped at Minako's waist, and Minako obligingly shifted to sit across her lap.

"Or," Minako said, "you can kiss like it's a tease," and it _was_ a tease, her lips brushing on Makoto's and then away, her mouth open, the tip of her tongue lightly touching Makoto's mouth and then leaving her, breathless and wanting.

"Minako-chan," Makoto complained, not even sure what she was complaining about except teasing was never nice.

"Don't worry," Minako said, "you can also kiss like it's--a promise."

Minako's mouth was so warm, and her tongue so slick. Makoto couldn't help grabbing at her skirt and pulling her closer, opening her mouth for her and moving her hips--

" _Ladies_!" Luna said.

They were so startled that Minako actually fell off of Makoto's lap.

"I think you need to sober up," Luna said, haughtily, and Makoto sheepishly--and woozily--stood up to get them both glasses of water.


End file.
